coldwarriorgamefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mrorangehorseman10/A Guide to Making Germany Great Again
After World War 2, Germany, much like the rest of the world, was divided into two parts; the democratic West, and the communist East. This divided Germany was never really able to come back and compete with America and Russia. However, since this is a video game, you can make Germany come back to become a world power, and what better way to do that than bringing back either the Kaiser or the Nazis? So, in this guide, I'll be showing you how to do that. The Early Game Start as West Germany in 1949. The other start dates lock West Germany down the democratic path, so you'll have to start in '49. Also, I recommend turning on historical AI. This way, you know that East Germany won't steal your idea and bring back the Nazis on their own. Once you start the game, start going down Pursue Political Sovereignty in your focus tree to get some administrative power. After you've done that, you should pick an advisor. Who you should pick depends on whether you're going fascist or monarchist, but if you're going fascist, get Fritz Dorls, and if you're going monarchist, get Louis Ferdinand I. You'll also get an election in 1949. No matter; elect Konrad Adenauer and continue. Becoming Great Again Once you've done that, go down The Marshall Plan to get some factories. You should be able to get to Wirtschaftwunder pretty quickly. Then, go back to the political tree and select Ban the Communists. After that's done, there'll be a split in the focus tree; you can either get Rise of the SRP or Traditionalism. You can't do these until Adenauer has been assassinated, though, so you should do Create the Bundeswehr to get rid of NATO Military Restrictions. Keep alternating between military and economic focuses, and make sure to do the navy and air force focuses, too. Keep alternating until 1952, when Konrad Adenauer's assassination plot should happen. Once this happens, select the option to have him die, and then you'll be able to go down The Rise of the SRP, or Traditionalism if you're going monarchist. Once you've done that, you'll see that you aren't able to do Monarchist Coup(if you're going monarchist) or Führer Remer(if you're going fascist). So just go back to the economy or the military. In September 1953, there'll be an election. You have to be fascist for both of those focuses, so you'll have to elect Otto Remer. Now that you're fascist, do Führer Remer or Monarchist Coup. Führer Remer will give you some adminstrative power, and Monarchist Coup will have, well, you can probably guess. Well, now that you have your new government, you can start expanding. You'll have to start small by annexing the Saarland, but then you'll be able to do East German Revolution(or Coup in East Germany) to reunite the Vaterland. Lebensraum and Weltpolitik Well, now that you're reunited, it's time to expand! There's two options for annexation that require you to have gone for a specific ideology. If you've gone fascist, you can annex Austria, and if you're a monarchy, you can demand former colonies. You can annex land in whatever order you like, but I like to go Austria/colonies, Eupen-Malmedy, western Poland, Kaliningrad, Sudetenland, Alsace-Lorraine, Northern Schleswig. Now that you've expanded and reclaimed all your rightful German clay, it's time to claim some...maybe less rightful German clay. Oh, and before you do this next step, you should probably get nuclear bombs. It's best if you've started on the nuclear program from the beginning, so that you have ample time to build up a nuclear arsenal. World War 3 As a fascist or monarchist Germany in Cold Warrior, starting World War 3 is a must. Unless you don't want to, but it's fun to destroy the world. For WW3, it's best to have allies; since NATO will never let you in, you can just make your own faction. If you're fascist, you can do this by spying on Italy and Japan and boosting fascism there until they go both go fascist. Once they're both fascist, you can reform the Axis through a decision, this time with both Spain and Portugal in it. If you're a monarchy, you can do this through your focus tree; you can promote monarchism in Austria and Italy to get them on your side. No matter your ideology, having friends is pretty important when you start WW3. Once you have your allies and your nukes and you have a huge army, it's time to start a war. "But Internet guy, who should I start a war with?", you may be asking. Well, the simple answer is either NATO or the Warsaw Pact. Whoever you go to war with depends on you, but I like to go to war with the Warsaw Pact as the Nazis and with NATO as the monarchists. Once you've started your war, what you should do depends on who you're at war with. If you're at war with the Soviets, the fronts with Czechoslovakia, Poland and Hungary will be your primary concerns. Start off by pushing into Czechoslovakia and nuking Czechoslovakian cities until they surrender. Then, you can move onto Poland. Use tanks and infantry predominately in the blitzkrieg into Poland, while nuking cities along the Vistula. Strike Hungary from the east and the north, and they should fall quickly. Use similar tactics on Romania and Bulgaria, until they surrender. Now, you have a wide front line with the Soviet Union, and you should be ready to start to invade them. Push through with your tanks, anti-tank artillery, and infantry, while nuking the front line and their major cities endlessly until they surrender. If you're at war with NATO, start with dealing with the Low Countries. You can pretty easily overpower Luxembourg, Belgium and the Netherlands, and Denmark shouldn't be too difficult either. However, France might give you a few problems. Gain air superiority over France, and start nuking their cities. Once France has fallen, you'll be separated from the Brits by the Channel. No matter; just nuke them over and over again and they should be done. Then, you should be able to make a peace treaty with the United States. If not, just nuke a couple of their cities and be done with it. After the End: World Domination Well, congratulations; you have now dominated most of the world. What you do in the peace treaty is up to you, but what I like to do is this. Warsaw Pact Treaty: * Release Slovakia as a puppet state. * Annex the remainder of Czechoslovakia. * Annex Poland. * Establish puppet states in Hungary, Romania, and Bulgaria. * Annex most of the Soviet Union, but leave them a wasteland in Siberia to govern. NATO Treaty: * Annex Luxembourg. * Take Franche-Comte from France and give Savoy and Corsica to Italy. * Take Wallonia from Belgium. * Establish puppet states in the Netherlands, Flanders, and Denmark. * Create Mittelafrika by annexing the Congo, Rhodesia, Nyasaland, Zambia, and Gabon. So that's it. I hope you were able to put my guide to good use; if you have any ideas for guides I should make, leave a comment. In the meantime, I'll be invading Poland. Category:Blog posts